This is an addendum to protocol #3320. The investigators plan to simplify and validate a breath test protocol in which the time required for the test is eventually shortened from five hours to possibly 90 minutes; and in which use of only 1-13C galactose will be given orally to replace intravenous administration in 10 normal and 10 GALT deficient patients.